Duty fork
|imagedesc= General route with sub-mission legs in the Duty campaign to retake the NPP. |image= DutyForkRoute.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Continuity Camp Elimination |givenby= Storyline |target= See text |reward= Find the way into Sarcofagus (door code) |cons= Rank increase: +8 total Reputation increase: zero Relation increase: Duty +100 total |time= Indefinite. }} The is a storyline mission fork that is available in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview :This storyline fork consists of three distinct sub-missions punctuated with cutscene flyovers and will only be available if the player joined Duty earlier in the game: *Help Duty (only if joined Duty) *Help duty (only if joined Duty) *Find the Duty recon unit (only if joined Duty) :With the conclusion of the last mission giving the player the necessary door code that will enable the conclusion of: *Find the way into Sarcofagus :Which will return the player to the main thread of the Storyline. Gameplay Overview :As previously mentioned on the NPP article page: *This is a much simpler storyline fork than the Military fork analogue. *The player arrives from Radar, perhaps by car and first encounters a Duty squad located around the point that the Hero in the Base Game first arrives at. *The leader of the squad will effectively offer what amounts to a Main mission fork which involves the player delivering a Transceiver to the immediate rear end of the BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier that backs up the 20-strong Monolith platoon guarding it in order to triangulate an airstrike. *If the player declines the suicide mission it will not be offered again. *There are six to eight snipers with SVDm-2 or Gauss Rifles and closer in some RPG-7u rocket men. The rest are typical NPP guards with Monolith suits and SGI 5ks or Exoskeletons and GP 37 weaponry, with the BTR backing them up if the player allows it a clear line of sight. *Fortunately several containers allow for cover. *There is also a Blind Dog pack in the area close to the BTR. These have the annoying ability of 'pushing' the player into the BTR's kill zone. *With the Transceiver in place, airborne cavalry are called in to home in on it, destroy the BTR and assist in mopping up any remaining Monolith. *The Duty commander then asks the player to locate a forward company of his faction who were looking for the Sarcophagus entrance earlier. *The player moves to the rear of the NPP and finds them just beyond the tall chimney guarded by a Bloodsucker, in front of the resupply area that appears in the Base Game. Notes *There is only one entry in the "task_manager.ltx" gamefile relating to the Duty missions at the NPP. *Presumably, since the initial Help Duty task is so trivial this entry relates to the subsequent Help duty mission. *No details are available for the Find the Duty recon unit mission. *The surviving Duty troops take up station around the 'entrance' to the Sarcophagus that was seen in the Base Game. *Consequently the player will receive no assistance with the Monolithians guarding the door to the Sarcophagus later on. Trivia Gallery Category:Main Mission Tasks Category:Main Mission Forks